Unreality
by Everbreed
Summary: Fiction comes to life for Chris Redfield. (one shot,contains explicity)


Unreality

You sit and you play your games , your own life forgotten,  
Your life you live in vain, what you don't want you have,  
You fight your illness, and you try to forget your life,  
Lost in worlds that don't exist, you look to your virtual saviors.

Chris was deep in sleep, cast in darkness ,but Evan as he went to open his eyes nothing changed , he still remained in darkness, something was not right , something was different ,He was not in...where was he suppose to be? he could not remember , he dint Evan feel like himself ,  
he dint feel like Chris , but the more he thought about it he realized he couldn't,  
remember his past , he couldn't recognize his own thoughts , were am I he thought , he tried to move his body ,but he couldn't feel it ,couldn't feel,  
his body , wait ...yes he did feel something , he felt a tearing at his chest,  
It became more and more noticeable , it began to hurt , he went to scream ,  
but when he expected to hear himself scream he only heard a weird noise,  
and it dint come from him, it was crying , "what the fuck is going on here"  
he thought to himself , how did I get hear , as he thought to himself he realized ,  
his vision became clearer , to the point where he could see , and what he saw,  
was that he was laying in the middle of a small 8 by 8 square foot room,  
he managed to move his body a bit , and then like he was coming out of paralysis,  
he was able to completely move , but the god dam crying he heard in his head,  
wouldn't go away , the volume of it phased in and out, and seemed to echo,  
where did it come from , he sat to a sitting position on the floor with his,  
head between his hands , he was racking his mind trying to remember his ,  
past , trying to figure out what he was doing .

he got to his feet and lifted,  
himself to a stand and when he got to a full standing position he felt a ,  
tremendous pain rip threw his head causing him to sit back down ,  
he arched his head screaming in pain , this time his scream was not only audible but loud as hell, and then his memories came back into his,  
head like a tidal wave, his mind felt like it was on fire , he held his hands on either side of his head griping tight , and rapidly shaking his head,  
trying anything to ease his pain , he saw so many images going threw,  
his head he saw a familiar city , he saw friends , and he saw tragedy,  
he even saw people resembling the undead , he couldn't understand ,  
these memories weren't to clear and he couldn't recall himself still,  
but Evan as he took this small break to examine these memories,  
the pain was flowing stronger , and so were the memories, finally after what seemed like days the pain eased, and the memories stopped,  
but Chris was glad that at least now there was something in his mind,  
still there was so much he did not understand , like who he was and what did he have to do with those memories. Chris got to his feet once again .

Chris stumbled around uneasily at first , unsure about his ability to function.  
he was so confused , he could see no doors in this small room , he walked up to one of the old gray cement walls placing both hands on the wall he lifted his hands slapping them into the wall several times , he was beginning panic , "what the fuck" he screamed leaning into the wall resting his head onto the old cement wall, then one of the walls lit up with a bright glow, Chris turned around slowly to face the lit wall , as he lifted a arm over his eyes to shield the radiating light, the light slowly diminished until it formed a view,  
a view on somewhere else , it was amazing Chris thought to himself as he walked closer,  
he could hardly see anything but it was slowly getting clearer , he saw what looked like a boy he was on the ground he was screaming with arms raised to shield his face,  
his arms were gushing blood witch drizzled down onto the boys anguished face,  
as the view became cleared he saw a man with a belt , thrashing at the cowering boy,  
and in a milla second the view switched again , the view was just like a TV except it flickered in and out and offcorse was somehow being portrayed on this stone wall,  
the view that had replaced it had a dark hue , almost as if the view changed to the mood of what was being shown.

The view was showing the same boy , it seemed in this view the boy was pacing back in forth in his room swearing , he sat at his computer for a short minute playing some sort of gun game , his arms were still bleeding but he dint seem to care , then the screen began turning a reddish hue , simultaneously the boy grabbed the edge of his desk flipping it completely over , he grabbed something out of a small box that had been hidden under his desk ,the view zoomed in close to show that it was a pistol that the boy ,  
had pulled from the box , he picked it up and ran from the room, .Chris was standing in awe staring at what this glowing wall was depicting he noticed that the 8 by 8 room he was standing in had become vary dark , as he watched the boy run out of the room with the pistol , Chris slammed his palms on the glowing view screaming "no , don't do it kid", the view remained the same,  
all of a sudden a loud series of bangs rang out from the view , seconds later the boy ran back,  
into the room crying , the view suddenly switched to the room that the boy was being beaten in,  
but instead of the boy laying on the ground it was the man , he was in a pool of blood,

the view then seemed to change to a completely new view , there was a teenage boy sitting in a dark living room some movie in the background illuminated the dark room , the teen was rocking himself on the floor hugging his knees , the view zoomed up next to the teens side there was a heroin needle witch appeared to be empty , the view changed to something new once again, this time it depicted a girl maybe only 13 , for some reason she was huddled in the corner crying and screaming "stop" then a man came into view , he was smiling and he extended his hand onto the girls thigh squeezing gently and gazing at the girl obviously with evil intent, "oh god" Chris said in disgust as he looked away when the man was finished he left as though nothing had happened.

The girl dint show much signs of emotion as though she was in shock , she walked to her TV and picked up a game case of her shelf she held it tight to her chest and began to cry, "Chris wasn't sure but he thought he saw himself on the cover " no that's impossible he thought , focusing back on the glowing wall , now it depicted part of a room the view was slowly moving to show the rest of the room, there were posters of games and anime , slowly the view turned to face a bed, and what Chris saw on the bed caused him to gag , there was a teenage boy laying on the bed his left arm was hanging off the bed it had long fresh cuts going down the inner side of his arm blood was drizzling like a small stream onto the floor , the kids skin was white as snow , and his eyes were a mucky gray,  
in the pool of blood on the floor lied a razor , the view once again changed but this time it wasn't a view it was words all that the wall shone now was the words , "you have been born from there pain you are one of many to come " the room Chris was standing in became lit once again , and a strange door opened at the far end of the room , Chris somehow knew what had to be done , with that last thought he walked threw the mysterious door, as he disappeared threw the door , the 8 by 8 room faded to nothing. nothing will ever be the same.

this world will soon be DEAD. hold onto your paradise Our lives of fiction, our pain of reality. 


End file.
